Lovely Ladies
by Lisa of Conte
Summary: What happens when you set three convent girls loose on Corus? Read it and weep! R&R please.


**-**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the books by Tamora Pierce. Sometimes I just like to play with them.

-

Lovely Ladies

Chapter 1

Liesel of Eagles Creek walked into the room after all the other ladies just as the bell chimed three. Punctuality was a virtue, as the priestesses would say. She walked into the center isle, and took a seat to the far left. As she brushed her auburn hair out of her face, Tatiana looked past the girl sitting at her right, trying catch a glimpse of one of her friends.

She caught the eye of Euphrasie of Queenscove, one of her most trusted friends. Euphrasie, also called Cosette, was practically bouncing up and down on her seat, she was excited at the prospect of leaving the convent forever. Tatiana had no doubt that the priestesses would be glad when Cosette left for Corus as well. Cosette was a big trouble maker.

Just then the High priestess walked into the room, and the girls fell silent. She walked past all four isles, and then took her place behind the pine podium. Clearing her throat she began her speech:

''Over the last few years, both me and my fellow priestesses have worked hard to pre-.''

She was cut short when another priestess walked through the door, accompanied by Cythera. Cythera's face seemed to be tear stained, and she was shaking almost uncontrollably. The priestess walked Cythera to the seat closest to the door, and then went to take her place at the right of the High priestess.

''Cythera of Elden,'' the High priestess began in her icy voice, ''do you have any excuse for being late, or for disturbing me and your fellow classmates?'' Cythera just started to shake more, and an occasional sob could be heard. The priestess who had led her into the room stood up and walked up to the High priestess. She muttered something in her ear and then sat down again. ''Cythera of Elden, you are excused. Just this once.''

No longer paying attention to Cythera, she began her speech again.

''As I was saying, over the last few years, both me and and my fellow priestesses have worked hard to prepare you for the life that is awaiting you at the court of Corus, and at the fief of your future husband. We hope that you will make this convent proud, and use all that you have learned here to the fullest of your ability. Remember the art of being a women, let the men believe that they are in charge, and in this manner achieve what you want. And always remember your duty to your husband; produce a heir. Dismissed.''

At the word ''dismissed'' Liesel got up and made her way over to Cythera, closely followed by Cosette. Cythera had stopped sobbing, and was staring blankly ahead.

''What's wrong Cythera?'' Cosette asked, a worried look on her face.

Neither Cosette nor Liesel had ever seen her like this. Cythera was always cheerful, and always ready with a smile on her face. That was one of the reasons that they were so fond of her.

''She's dead, Liesel! She's dead!'' She started sobbing again.

''Who's dead, Cythera?'' Liesel asked in a soothing voice.

''Henrietta!'' Cythera started to sob again. Liesel was in shock. She had met Henrietta, Cythera's two year old sister just last year. They had looked just like each other, with their fair blonde hair and big blue eyes.

''Mithros.'' Cosette exclaimed, she had never seen the little girl.

''How?'' Liesel asked in a soft voice.

''There was a wolf. The nursemaid left Henrietta for just a second, and when she came back it was to late.'' A single tear slid down her cheek. Liesel remembered the Elden fief. It was covered into forest, she also knew that every year at least one or two infants or young children disappeared. Sometimes they would be found, and sometimes they wouldn't, and if they were found, they were never alive.

Cosette broke the silence. ''I am sorry Cythera, I know how you feel.''

She wasn't lying. Just the year before Cosette had lost her nephew to a fever. ''But we should go up to our room, I doubt the priestesses would like to find us, especially me, here.'' Liesel knew she was right. Cosette continued: ''I will be right there, I am just going to the kitchen to see if they will send up some tea.''

Cythera looked up at her friend. ''To help me fall asleep?''

''Exactly.'' Cosette replied with a sad smile.

Liesel helped Cythera get up, and led her through the convent, while Cosette headed to the kitchen. They went up a stairs, down a corridor and took a short cut through the servants quarters. In less than five minutes they arrived in the room the three girls shared. The room was a little bit small, but cozy. It had three beds that were covered in warm fur, a hearth, a mahogany closet, a dresser, a vanity that was decorated with small bottles of face paint, a couple brushes and a mirror, there were also a couple chairs.

''Cythera, I'll call a maid to help you into your night gown.'' said Liesel. Cythera was just forming a reply when Liesel interrupted her. ''I am sure that priestess Aveline will excuse you from your evening prayers, Cythera. And both Cosette and I will pray for Henrietta.'' Her tone suggested that this was final thing she had to say about it.

Liesel walked out of the room and down the empty corridor, then took a left. She soon found herself back in the servants quarters. She went over and knocked at the second door at the right, this is where Cythera's maid's room was. The door opened, and showed a young girl not much older than twenty.

''My lady, Liesel!'' she was not expecting to see her at this hour. Normally the girls would be out in the stables, playing with the cats and or newborn kittens.

''Martine.'' Liesel said, trying to sound as friendly as possible in an attempt to get the girl to calm down. ''I need you to come down to our room, Cythera needs help in getting ready for the night.'' Martine's eyes widened in concern.

''Is my ladyship ill?'' She asked, concern coloring her voice.

''Not exactly. She has just received word of the death of her sister. And I found it fitting that she should retire for the night.

''The poor dear!'' exclaimed Martine. She to knew how fond Cythera had been of Henrietta.

Together they walked back to the room. Cosette was already there, stirring a cup of tea. Martine walked over to the dresser and took out Cythera's night gown. It was made out of soft fabric, and had small blue flowers embroidered into them. The gown had been a birthday gift to Cythera from Liesel and Cosette. They had both pitched in, and Cosette had embroidered.

Martine helped Cythera dress and led her to the vanity. She un-braided her hair, and brushed the blonde curls. She then helped Cythera to bed and tugged her in the warm furs. With a curtsy she left, probably to go and have her supper.

Cythera sat up in her bed. ''You all do realize that I won't be traveling with you tomorrow? I will have to go to Elden, and attend Henrietta's funeral.'' Her voice shook a bit, but no tears fell.

''Yes.'' Cosette replied, handing her the cup of tea that was glowing with her dark green gift. ''But we will see you in Corus surely? And in time for out formal introductions?''

''I hope so.'' Cythera answered, taking a sip of her tea. She shuddered. ''Ew.. Healers tea?''

''Is there something wrong with healers tea, Cythera dear?'' Cosette replied innocently.

''You know there is Euphrasie of Queenscove!'' Cythera replied.

''Oh, Mithros!'' Cosette moaned. ''How could they possibly do this to me?''

''What?'' Liesel asked, joining the conversation.

''Naming me Euphrasie!'' Cosette looked at Tatiana as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''I can see it now!'' she said, caught in some wild fantasy. ''Lady Euphrasie, may I have this dance? Gah! This name is going to be the death of me!''

All of the girls burst into laughter, temporarily forgetting the days events. ''Well.'' Cythera said, breaking the silence. ''I do believe this tea is working. As vulgar as it may taste.'' She handed the cup back to Cosette, and leaned back, closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. Cosette left the room to return the cup to the kitchen, leaving Liesel to her own devices.

Liesel was sure that there was at least another hour before supper was announced. So she decided to work on improving her sewing skills, which needed improvement. Walking over to her bed she picked up the tiny, un-finished dress she was making for her niece, Helene. To her dismay, most of the stitches were crooked and un-even, completely spoiling the pattern she had chosen. With a sigh she decided to remove the stitches and start over, again. On the bright side she did have three more days before she would reach Corus, and Cosette might be willing to help her, again.

-

Thank you to my Beta reader. I really appreciate it!


End file.
